But, I was so sure
by R.E.C17
Summary: During what was going to be just another one of the Ice King's kidnappings, the Ice King has a realization that is going to change his life and the lives of many other. Meanwhile, Marceline sees a way to finally bring back Simon, But she is unfortunately not the only taking advantage of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

But, I was so sure.

Ch1: realazation

A/N: I don't think it was ever explained how the Ice King and PB first met in the show, but if it was... I'm sorry for the in-accuracy.

It was a quite night in the Land of Ooo, as the residents of the Candy kingdom slept peacefully through the night. that's when the Ice King decided to sneak into the room of Princess Bubblegum, the princess and sole ruler of the kingdom, as he had done so many nights before. But on this quite night, something will be said that will change the Ice king's life forever. He crept out from under her bed, taking his time to not alarm the guards. As he stood over her, he marveled over her beauty and wondered why she had rejected him so many times in the past. But none of that mattered, because tonight, things were going to be deferent, he just knew it. It seemed like only yesterday that he had first laid eyes on her.

Hundreds of years ago

PB's P.O.V

PB was heading out to meet her long time friend Marceline at her place for dinner. But first, she had to rush from a long piece council meeting with all the other dignitaries in Ooo. The meeting was long and uneventful, and after an entire afternoon of nothing but boring stories, complaining, people bragging about various unimportant self victories, and with no food, topped off with no major issue in any of Ooo's kingdoms close to being solved, she was just excited it was over and she could finally leave. When she arrived at Marcy's house, she heard voices coming from behind the front door, one was obviously Marcy, but the other was rather unfamiliar to her. She stopped to listen to it for a bit, thinking she might figure out who was with her friend at the moment. As Marceline continued to speak with the man, it sounded like she half angry but yet half glad to see him. After a moment more of listening, she decided it was time to let them know someone was outside, so she lifted up her hand to knock on the door, right before Marceline came and opened it.

"You know, I can tell when your listening in on me." The Vampire/Demon deadpanned, before letting her now embarrassed friend inside. When PB was inside, she finally laid eyes on the man the vampire was talking to. He was an elderly man with light blue skin, a long and pointed nose, plain white eyes, and a large white beard, and he wore a torn up and ragged blue robe around him, but with a gold crown incrusted with three rubies on the top of his head, that seemed out-of-place on the man. She had a pretty good idea who he was, because there had been rumours of a man like this spotted in the mysterious ice mountains, he proclaimed himself king of the mountains and although there was no official jurisdiction in the area, other than the fact it was considered border line for the Candy kingdom. But, no one bothered to question him over a mysterious and mostly uninhabited area that seemed to have sprung up out of no where, strangely around the time he was first reported. For years now, the still young princess had heard rumors of this man, but never met him face to face, until now. And when he first layed eyes on her that day, for just a second, it appeared that he had gasped, right before changing to a neutral expression with just a hint of curiosity and amazement in his eyes.

"Hello, uhhh... Ice King I presume?" she attempted to greet the man, but he just stood there silently staring at her before nodding his head in reply. The room was filled with an awkward silence for what seemed like an hour, until Marceline finally had enough of it and decided to break the silence. "Uh hmm, well now you two met, nice first impression." She said, while clapping her hands sarcastically. "PB, how about we talk someplace a little more... private." Said the vampire queen, while gesturing to her mysterious friend. PB was still somewhat curious about the vampire's guest, but the Ice King's stare was starting to bug her, so she decided it might be a good idea to get away from the old man for a while. As the two women walked into the kitchen, Marcy noticed a small name tag on her friends dress, that for some reason, had the name Betty written on it. "Hey Bonnie... or should I say Betty" She pointed towards the name tag on her friend's dress, causing her to look down at it. "Oh, those idiots at the meeting messed it up for some reason, I sware it's like they set that thing up to make me miserable, but it's no big." Not thinking about it too much, Marcy just shrugged it off. If only she would have thought of a certain man in the house, who could have also seen that and gotten the wrong idea, she might have wanted to explain who exactly this girl who just walked in on them was to a certain friend in the house, so he didn't get the wrong idea.

Ice King's/Simon's P.O.V

The Ice king had left his castle in the Ice Kingdom to find his old (and only) friend Marcy, and after weeks of searching, he track her down to a house just outside of the Candy Kingdom. But, his hopes of a cheerful reunion were just about shattered immediately after seeing her, and his mysterious desire to reconnect with the girl, admitivley for reasons he didn't really understand; was met with mixed feelings to say the least. But Then, out of no where, Marcy turned to the front door for seemingly no reason and signaled him to keep talking, while she walked towards it.

As Marceline left to open the door, the Ice King was wondering who it could be on the other side of that door? Then, when he finally saw her step into the room, for a short moment, his heart stopped beating and he gasped at the sight. He was completely stunned by her appearance, but not because of her attractiveness (although, she was the most beautiful woman he could remember seeing.), not because of her simple yet elegant dress, or even the fact that her skin and hair were pink! What really caught his eyes was actually, the very ere and familiar feeling he got when he looked at her. He had no idea why, but something about her seemed comforting. But then, he saw the name tag; Betty.

He didn't know how the name sounded so great and so familiar, but he what he did know: was from now on, he had to be with her. He didn't understand why, but he just had this strange feeling in his heart, and it was saying, never let her go. He didn't know why, how, or even who this woman was that he has these strange feelings for, but he just knew from that very moment, he would never stop loving her. And when she spoke up to him, his icy heart and soul melted away, and he just stood there speechless. After a long moment of silence, Marceline spoke up and led the girl into the kitchen. PB, that was her name. Funny, that name wasn't as familiar as Betty, but he didn't care. While PB talked to Marceline, the Ice King tried to work up the courage to walk up and talk to her. But, in the end, he decided to just leave, giving one last glance at two, before walking out the door.

Over the course of the next few weeks, the Ice King made an effort to find out all he could about the girl. He figured out that she was the princess of the Candy Kingdom, she was a scientist, a leader, and a creator. But, the one thing he noticed that was unusual to him was that there seemed to be no references to her being called Betty, but he didn't care. He was just glad he found her, and no matter what happens, he knew he would get her.

Present

The Ice King stood over the princess, he wanted to just take her into his arms and fly her to his, and hopefully her future home, but past experience told him other wise. So, he decided to try to talk her into coming with him.

He gave her a little nudge to the shoulder, ready to try to romance her into coming home with him. But, understandably fed up with all his schemes to win her over and/or take her away. The very second she saw him, she just jumped up out of bed with pure fury in her eyes. "Oh come on! can't you leave me alone for just one night. Can't I just have one night where you don't try to kidnap me!? Do you think this funny! Do you get some kind of sick thrill out of this or something!?" she went on insulting him, while he just stood there and took it with a neutral look on his face, while only showing a little annoyance. They had gone through this so many times, it didn't even bother him to hear her yell at him. This was practically all routine. Nothing was said that wasn't already said a million times before, and the Ice King was no less undeterred by this, then he would have been any other day. The princess on the other hand, was so sick and tired of all of this, she just wanted to punch him in the face and throw him out the window. But, before she was done with her rant, she manged to say one thing that finally got through to him, but not in any way she would have expected. " I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy kingdom, and I shouldn't hav..." In a heart beat, his eyes widened in shock of what she had just said. His hands jolted to her shoulders, causing her to stop yelling at him. "What was that name again?" The Ice King asked nervously. She gave him a confused look and while trying to get free, she asked him. "What?" For the first time in awhile, she actually thought he looked angry at her. "Your name, your first name. What was it?" He said with a hint of frustration in his voice, accedintley shaking her a bit. PB gave him a confused and slightly nervous look, before telling him. "Bonnibel, it's Bonnibel. Why?" He seemed completely stunned by what she just said, before he asked her. "Bonnibel? Are you sure It's not Betty" He said nervously. "What? No, why would you think that."

Her words hit him like a brick to the head, as he finally started to realize what exactly he was doing right now, to whom, why she never seemed to care for him as he did for her, and how crazy all of this really was. He dropped her back on the bed and said. "Oh... My bad" He said that with no emotion what so ever, before falling to the floor, muttering. "Bonnibel, Bonnibel, Bonnibel..." As he layed on the floor, the princesses anger disapated and was replaced by worry. "Ice King... are you Ok?" He lifted himself up in a crouching position, before saying. "Of course princess, why wouldn't I be" In a disturbingly emotionless voice, before crawling into the corner of the room. There he muttered to himself. "But, I was so sure."


	2. Chapter 2

But, I was so sure.

Ch2:Calls for help.

A/N: Whelp, I would say thank you to my countless fan to my hundreds of followers for my countless reviews. But, since they obviously haven't got here yet, I would like to thank anyone reading this story and hope you all enjoy. R and R please.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own AT and am not making any cash on this story, at least as far as I know.

Princess Bubblegum watched the Ice King sit in the corner of the room, as he continued to babble nonsense to himself. She was starting to get really worried about him, and after over an hour of watching him just sit there, she decided it was time to try to figure out what was wrong with. So, she started to walk over to him till she only stood a couple of inches away, but as far as IK was concerned, she might as well have been a couple of miles away at that moment. She tried to think of somthing to say, but unfortunately, the fact that she was trying to think of something to say to her kidnapper, who was obviously in an emotionally unstable state, while trying to be comforting wasn't an easy task. She tried to gester him into looking up, but he payed no attention to her, it was like he was in his own little world, and that was starting to worry the princess even more. Despite his countless attempts to kidnap her, she knew deep down he was just a crazy, depressed, and lonely old man, who just wanted to have someone with him, and as much as his schemes drove her crazy, she couldn't help but pity the poor old man.

After she had failed repeatedly to get his attention, she decided it might be best just to speak up. "Uh, Ice King." He finally looked up at her. "Oh, hay Princess, how's it going." He said in a very odd way that seemed like he was far from all there. "Ice King... are you okay" She said, not sure she should have spoken up at all. He looked at her for I moment, than, he said. "Oh me? Haven't felt better. How you doing?" He said, completely failing to try in convince her, it was obvious that something was up. "Ice King, I think it might best if you..." Before she could finish, he jumped up right in front of her and yelled. "I think it might have been best if you would have told me your name years ago! that way, I wouldn't have wasted centuries chasing after some stranger!" She stepped back in shock at his sudden anger, as he looked at her, immediately regretting what just happened. "Sorry princess.. I don't know what came over me. I don't even know where that came from. hahaha" he laughed nervously, while looking at her confused face, not quite sure what to do, but after a moment, he didn't really care. So, he just sat back down in the corner, thinking about all he had done over these years, all under the false pretense, that she was the girl he was looking for. He didn't even know what to do in this world before she came along, thinking she was the one he was supposed to be looking was what was holding him together. He was so sure of himself, but now, its like he whole life just fell apart in minutes.

Meanwhile, the Princess was trying to figure out what to do with him. After a lot of thinking, she decided to call her friends Finn, Jake, and Marceline for help. Marceline had always been close to the Ice King, though she never knew why and Finn and Jake... were about as close to any more friends as she was going to find for him. She picked up the phone and dialed Finn and Jake's number first, hoping she might avoid having to get Marceline involved. Not becouse they weren't getting along lately or anything, but more because she learned from experience, that what ever she sees in the Ice King, is apparently enough for her to over react just a little bit when she hears stuff like this.

Back at the tree house.

Finn awakens in the middle of the night to hear the phone ringing. Getting up and rubbing his eyes a bit, he half thought about just letting it ring and staying in bed, like Jake would do. But, he thought it could be an emergency if someone was calling this late at night, so he just sucked it in and picked up the phone, well letting out a deep yawn. "Hello (yawn) who's this." He said drearily, not quit ready to wake up yet. "Finn, it's me." The sound of that all too familiar voice immediately woke up the young adventurer, as rapidly got a quick energy boost, just from hearing her voice. "Princess, wha.. what... what's going on?" The human boy said, surprised the princess would be calling him this late at night. "Finn, I need you to come over here real quick. It's about the Ice King. He's..." Before she could finish, Finn interrupted her. "The Ice King! What's he up to this time?!" He said, assuming it was just another one of the Ice Kings attempt to capture the princess, wich in all reasonably, wasn't an unjustified usumption. "No Finn, it's not like tha..." she tried to talk to him, but his hero instincts had already taken over, wich meant he was all ready done talking."Princess, don't worry. I'm going to be there as soon as I can." The young hero told her. "But Finn!" It was no use, he had already hung up the phone.

The once tired hero, was now bursting with energy, as he went to wake up his best friend. "Jake! We have to go!" Jake the Dog reluctantly cracked open his eyes, not at all in the mood for an adventure at the moment. "Oh, come on Finn. Can't it wait till the morning." The yellow dog said, taking a big yawn, before closing his eyes again. "Jake! It's PB. The Ice Kings got her, she needs us!" The dog cracked open on eye and said. "Ah, I'm sure the Banana guards will help her. That's what they're for. Right?" The boy was now frustrated with his adopted brother's uncaring attitude, as he yelled. "Jake! You know the Banana guards are completely useless! PB could be in danger, you can't just lay down and leave her alone with the Ice King." Jake took one last tired look at the boy, before muttering under heavy yawns. "Finn, I'm sure IK's not going to hurt her. So, just get back to bed already." The dog said, before falling back to sleep. The boy sighed in frustration, before grabbing all his stuff and heading out alone.

Back at the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum was thinking about how she was going to explain this to Finn when he got here. "Well, that could have gone better" She looked back at the Ice King, as he just sat there so motionless, if it hadn't been for the sad look in his eyes acationally letting out tears, she would have thought he was dead. She sighed while dialing Marceline's number, not sure how she would react to hearing about what was going on. They had just recently made up after years of a strained friendship, and she was afraid hearing about this might ruin that for good. She was so caught up in her thoughts, when Marcy answered the phone, her voice made her jump for a moment. "Oh, hye Marceline." She said, hiding how nervous she was, even though she was pretty sure the demon part of her could sense something in her voice. "Hay Bonny, what's up." The Vampire Queen said, seeming happy to hear from her friend. "Uh... Marcy, I called to talk to you about The Ice King. You see, he broke in tonight and I think I may have said something to..." The vampire interrupted her. "You may have said, what?" The girl said in a more threatening tone, she could tell this wasn't just another kidnapping incident. " PB gulped before mustering the courage to continue. "Well, we got into a little argument and.. well, he's just got real upset and crawled into a corner, and he hasn't gotten out in over two hours now" She prepared herself for a burst of anger to blow into her ear, but instead, was met with a long moment of silence.

"Marceline?" She waited for a moment, before Marceline finally answered, but not in a good way. "What did you say to him!" The vampire's screams blew into her ear, she just knew her friend had on one of her more demonic faces on the other end. The Princess quickly regained her composure, before trying to say in a calm manner. "I don't know, I just ended up saying at one point, that my name was Bonnibel, but for some reason he thought it was Betty. Than, he just started acting wierd and got real quite." Hearing this, the vampire almost dropped the phone before catching it, but for another long moment, she didn't say any thing. "Marcy?" PB asked in a nervous voice, before she finally got a response. "Bonnibel, this is serious." She said in a dead voice.


	3. Chapter 3

But, I was so sure. CH3:

A place of horrors past. A/N: Hay everyone, I wanted to have this chapter ready sooner, but I decided to wait and see the upcoming episode Betty before I continued. Just in case there was any reveals in that episode that would ruin the plot of this story, but so far nothing that would completely ruin, but if something on the show pops up that makes the plot of this story impossible, I guess this will become an AU story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, nor am I profiting off of this story in any way.

"Marci..." PB tried to mutter out, before she was interrupted by the vampire. "PB, hold on I'll be right there." Marceline said, already hurrying out the door, before the princess had a chance to speak anymore. The princess stood dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to think of the situation or what to do with the old man now looking absently down at the floor. She was about to go over and talk to the man and see if she could get anything else out of him. But before she even had the chance, Finn burst through the door grass sword in hand, ready for an all out battle. "Where is he!" Finn yelled, obviously not happy with yet another one of the Ice Kings' attempts at wooing the beautiful princess. "Finn! This isn't the tim..." Too caught up in fighting mode to listen, Finn charged at the Ice King the moment he saw him crouched on the floor, while letting out an over the top battle cry loud enough to deafin the whole castle.

But before he could make the first blow, he felt a thin yet powerful arm wrap around his neck and pull him away. Finn struggled to get free, his blade only an inch away from the man, who oddly enough, didn't seem to even notice his presence. Finn was about to over power the person holding him down, till he heard her voice. "Finn! Please! stop. He's not trying to take me with him." At her words, the young hero stopped struggling and retracted his blade back into his the boy calmed down, she started explaining what happened.

The Ice King/Simon's POV. The Ice King sat there alone in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Finn standing there right by him, or anything for that matter. While deep in thought, he somehow started hearing voices, strange voices that he could only ever hear when he was in such deep thought, the world could end and he wouldn't even notice. It was far from the first time he heard these voices, but he would almost always forget about them and they usually just spotted unintelligible gibberish. After a few moments, he saw a flash of light. When he regained his sight, he saw he was in a dessolint wasteland. All he could see for miles and miles was the ruins of an ancient city covered in a strange fog. Skyscrapers laid collapsed on the ground, cars of all kinds that looked like they had been gutted and had their metal bodies twisted, mangled, and beaten, lined the streets covered in rust and decay, human skeletons and skull littered the streets every where he looked, with some still having what looked like torn remains of clothes and jewelry on them. There was a horrible stench that seemed to engulf the area. He could hear echoes and strange moans in the distance. They sounded like ghost haunting him in the darkness of the city, the only other sound being a small breeze that only seemed to enhance the creepy atmosphere of the place. The Ice King was more than ready to leave, the shere atmosphere of the place was enough to make anyone want to leave. But, he soon realised he was not alone in this place of horrors.

Alone in the middle of one of many half flooded torn up streets, there was a small girl holding onto her stuffed animal in tears. The girl was small and fatigued, with no one else in sight. From a distance she appeared to be a normal little black-haired girl, but up close there was something odd about her appearance. She had gray skin and pointed ears, a very strange trait for a small child, but that's not what was bothering the old man. What was truly made him uneasy about this girl was her uncanny resemblance to someone he knew. He thought long and hard for what seemed like hours, he knew her, but his mind almost felt like there was a strange force trying to stop him. Then it hit him, it was Marceline. It felt strange seeing the oldest friend he could remember as a vulnerable little girl, rather than the tough young woman he was used to. Yet, something about this seemed eerily familiar to him. But before he could figure it all out, he was already running towards her. "Marcy! Marcy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, while making his way through the ruins. The little girl looked up at him and stopped crying. She was speechless at the sight of him.

The moment he got to her, he scooped her up in his arms. For that one moment, he completely forget about the horrible place in which he was in at the moment. It seemed like he was happier now than he had been in years. But that all soon changed. In an instant, a powerful force started to drag them apart. They both struggled to get themselves free, but the effort was futile. After they had been dragged about 18 feet apart, the Ice King noticed something floating between them in mid-air. It looked like... his crown. But the gems were glowing blood-red, and it was chanting loudly in a raspy and low voice, in a language he couldn't understand. The mist started to grow thicker and let out a bright green glow, as the force pulling on them got stronger and stronger. Suddenly, he had a vision. A horrible vision of the Candy Kingdom in ruins similar to those of this forgotten city. Creatures of all kinds littered the now dead grasslands, the looks of horror still stuck on their burnt faces. Finn and Jake's tree fort was now a charred stick barley holding up. Soon all was impelled in a huge ice storm, while fire, lightning, and rocks, also rained from the sky. As he gazed in horror, his visoin was interupted by none other then Marceline.

She shouted SIMON at the top of her lungs in her child like voice, only to slowly transession into her adult voice. He finally snapped out of his delusions to look up and see her face to face.


End file.
